familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dorothy Bright (c1922)
}} Public Records *Hamburg Reporter - November 14, 1968 **Mr. and Mrs. Arlin Miller have announced the engagement of their daughter Brenda Jean to Ronald Loewe, son of Mr. and Mrs. Raymond Loewe of Sidney. Miss Miller is employed in Shenandoah and Mr. Loewe is farming near Sidney. A February wedding is planned. *Hamburg Reporter - February 16, 1969 **Brenda Miller, a bride-elect was honored with a personal shower at the home of Dwyla Butts on Saturday night, Feb. 8 by Dwyla. Vickie Shull of Riverton and Jane Leahy of Imogene. The gift table was centered with a bride. Guests were present from Riverton, Farragut, Imogene and Sidney. Brenda will marry Ronald Loewe of Sidney at the Methodist Church in Nebraska City Feb. 16. *Hamburg Reporter - February 20, 1969 **Miss Brenda Jean Miller, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Alvin Miller of Riverton and Ronald Lee Loewe, son of Mr. and Mrs. Raymond Loewe of Sidney, were married Sunday, Feb. 16, at the United Methodist Church in Nebraska City in a five o'clock double ring ceremony. The Rev. Victor Ireland and the Rev. David Holmes officiating. Baskets of red roses and white mums decorated the altar which was flanked by candelabras. Candle lighters were Arlin Beemer, a cousin of the bride, and Tom Shull. Ushers were Harold Shull of Ames, Jerry Holt of Sidney, Bruce Miller, nephew of the bride of New Richmond, Wisc. and Mike Lyons, cousin of the groom, from Hamburg. Flower girls were the Misses Anne Miller, nieve of the bride, and Patty Lyons, cousin of the groom. They wore powder blue velvet. Ringbearer was Vicki Lyons, cousin of the groom, who was attired in powder blue velvet also. Miss Jane Leahy of Omaga sang "The Song of Ruth" and the "Wedding Prayer". Organist was Miss Pamela Parkison of Maryville, Mo. The bride was given in marriage by her father. For her wedding she selected a full length white satin and lace gown. The pearl-crystal trimmed bodice of re-enroidered alcenon lace featured a Victorian neckline and long sleeves. The a-line skirt was fashioned of bridal satin. An aisle-wide train edged in the same lace swept back a full Chapel length. A capulet of satin and lace petals held her boufant veil of silk illusion. Her bridal bouquet was a cascade of red roses and white carnations. Miss Dwyla Butts of Maryville, Mo. was Maid of Honor. She was attired.........Bridesmaids were Misses Vicki Shull of Ames, Sandra Loewe of Sidney, sister of the groom and Mrs. Bruce Gubser of Shenandoah.......Best man was Russell Loewe, brother of the groom, from Clarinda. Groomsmen were Larry Supernaw, cousin of the groom of Farragut, Perry York of Farragut and Bruce Gubser of Shenandoah. The bride's mother wore...... Pamela Hall, cousin of the bride, attended the guest register. Gifts were carried by David and Terry Miller, nephews of the bride from New Richmond....... Serving cake was Mrs. Mona Beemer of Creston, aunt of the bride and Mrs. Boyd Richardson of Hamburg, aunt of the groom. Mrs. Richard Bright of Shenandoah, aunt of the bride served coffee.......Among out of town special guests were Mr. and Mrs. Lee Miller and children of New Richmond, Wisc., brother of the bride...... *Hamburg Reporter - July 30, 1970 **Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Loewe of rural Sidney are parents of a son, John Todd, born July 25 at Grape Community Hospital, Hamurg. Grandparents are Mr. and Mrs. Raymond Loewe of Sidney and Mr. and Mrs. Arlen Miller of Riverton. Mrs. Loewe was honored last Sunday at a shower at the home of Bruce Gubser in Shenandoah. Mrs Bruce Gubser of Maryville was also a hostess....... *Hamburg Reporter - April 1, 1971 **Mr. and Mrs. Arlin Miller were guests Wednesday night of their daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Loewe and John Todd, in honor of the birthday of Mr. Miller. *Hamburg Reporter - December 28, 1972 **Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Loewe of north of Riverton are parents of a son, David Michael, who arrived Dec. 19 at Grape Community Hospital. He weighs less than six pounds and will remain in the hospital for a few days longer. He has an older brother, John Todd, Grandparents are Mr. and Mrs. Arlin Miller of Riverton and Mr. and Mrs. Raymond Loewe of Sidney.